In the art there exists numerous devices which provide screening to prevent insects from entering open windows and patio doors. These screening devices may be placed in position within a channel provided with the frame sections of typical window or door assemblies with the screen frame of a predetermined thickness so as to easily fit within the channel. Patio door screens may be slideable in a channel on a track assisted by rollers and moveable to and from the position wherein the screen blocks the opening when the door is in the open position and prevents insects from entering the dwelling, to a position away from the opening wherein the screen does not block the opening.
More recently, roll out screen assemblies have been provided which include after-market products which are permanently fixed in position on or near an exterior frame section adjacent to the door opening. At this position when desired the screen may be rolled out from its housing at a fixed position and extend across the door opening when the door is in an open position. The screen of course may be accumulated on a roller in the housing and thereby provide the occupant with a clear unobstructed view of their yard. But such a construction has difficulty in providing an adequate barrier to insects. They are unsightly and are also costly and may be beyond the level of skill for a homeowner installation.
Other efforts therefore have been made to make roll screen constructions more invisible and yet functional. Such constructions may be found in Applicant's prior granted patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,168 which teaches the use of a roll screen cassette contained within a framing section of a closure assembly which provides guides in the header and sill frames for the leading edge of the roll screen. This construction improves the barrier against insects but raises other issues. Applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,936 that addresses a similar concept. However, such hidden constructions do require that the window frames be manufactured to required specifications to include a void wherein the roll screen may be inserted. Conceptually these patents provide a valuable approach but in one respect from an economic standpoint they require that existing window constructions be re-tooled for the required framing sections with the void for the hidden screen. Most manufacturers do not want to do this because of the cost of moulds and dies. There is therefore, still an unmet need yet unsatisfied which provides a screen construction which does not require an extensive amount of re-tooling.
Attempts have been made to provide roll screen constructions within its own frame for fastening to an existing window or door frame; for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,979; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,432; and finally U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,642. Particularly referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,642 as by way of example, there is taught a roll screen assembly which has a support frame which is fixed into position with the upper member (30), as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, including a compartment wherein the roll screen accumulates and pays out. The entire frame section therefore is fixed into position upon a typical frame for a door or a window which is adapted to the existing framing structure proximate the inner peripheral of the window or door frame. The roll screen frame is permanently fixed in position therefore and does not utilize any existing mounting portions available with the homeowner's windows or doors. Further in the case of a patio door the roll screen frame does provide an obstacle at the threshold which will be discussed hereinafter.
Another example is found in such a fixed structure in relation to U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,432 wherein the roll screen frame, as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, is fixed in position and the roll screen is also fixed in position within the chamber compartment (40) on the brackets (41 and 46) wherein the screen pays out and accumulates. The handle portion or as it is referred to in the patent, the pulling posts (25) extends across the frame portions (28 and 28b) which are positioned in fixed relationship to span the door. Nothing within the reference teaches that the frame section supporting the roll screen may also move in relation to the door in a sliding motion as is with a typical planar screen door for a patio door (which typical screen does not include a roll screen component).
Some of the problems experienced with these prior art constructions include, with respect to the roll out doors, that a framing section is provided at the threshold of the assembly. This is true, for example, for screen doors manufactured by the Phantom Manufacturing Limited under the trademark “PHANTOM”™ and by Monroe Tool and Die, and/or KSG Products for “MIRAGE”™ door screens. Typically, these products resemble U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,432 and require supplementary frame sections that extend around the door assembly which provide the obstacle adjacent to the threshold of the assembly. When the roll out screen is accumulated into the roll tube housing, the threshold remains as an obstacle to block the egress of an individual and particularly for those using wheel chairs, walkers and the like. People without particular challenges may simply step on the threshold obstacle and disform it to prevent the screen from rolling out and requiring an expensive repair. Further, such installations require expensive labour for installation and may be quite expensive in comparison to a typical sliding screen door which is not fixed in position.
When attempting to join the framing sections for a conventional frame such as those described above, it is the convention to have mitre joints at 45° angles on the individual framing sections so that each section meets flush. These sections are attached to one another with the use of a “L” shaped connector or bracket. Such a joint is established and the adjacent sections being joined, as seen in applicants own Ser. No. 10/115,084, must be cut to a predetermined angle to attach the frames proximate the mitre joints. This requires additional manufacturing time. Attempts have been made to overcome this deficiency by the use of corner brackets such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,648. These corners however are intended for engagement with a planar member proximate slots provided in the side members of the corner bracket. However they cannot be used to join adjacent frame sections.
Applicant is also aware of a product SCREEN AWAY™ for retractable roll screen assemblies manufactured by Superior Building Products which provides such a device which includes approximately 18 to 24 parts and 22 steps involved in assembling the kit of components provided. Although the product may be esthetically pleasing once assembled, the threshold obstacle is evident which must be present to provide support for the leading edge of the roll screen as it moves across the opening.
However, a typical known sliding screen frame, for installation adjacent a patio door, when positioned across the patio door opening blocks the occupants view of the yard and may be esthetically displeasing. If the screen door is slid to the opposite position away from the opening then the opposite glass pane is obstructed as well. Typically roll screens have a retraction mechanism in the form of a tensioned spring that biases the screen to the retracted position. Braking detents may be provided with a roll blind which engage and brake the mechanism described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,992. However this construction is cumbersome and bulky and provides no compatible simple braking surfaces separate from the shaft provided with a free wheeling bushing and compatible bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,906 teaches the use of a centrifugal clutch based braking device that is mounted on the interior of the roll screen which is complicated to assemble and manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,992 above-mentioned also discloses a centrifugally based braking system. This particular braking system is ineffective for vertically oriented screen rolls since the braking action forces are parallel to the screen roll itself and would be counteracted by gravity if mounted vertically.
Another cumbersome braking device for a horizontal system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,333.
Known roll screens as in the case with the Applicant's prior construction, that pay out horizontally, are not guided in channels except at the ends of the screen near the handle. There are no means of retaining the edges of the screen cloth in place against the forces generated by the wind blowing on the screen. If the wind forces are high enough, this can cause release of the screen from the guide channel that can allow insects to pass. Attempts have been made to overcome this type of problem by providing bead like wind retaining devices attached at the edges of the screen cloth that are carried along a guide or groove contained within the frame. Though solving the problem of securing the motion of the screen at all sides of the framework it poses another problem in that the screen will not properly accumulate on the roll. That is it will not lie flat when accumulated and will tend to go out of round. Further if the beads do not release from the guide channel the screen cloth may be torn resulting in costly repairs occurring when greater forces than that of the wind such as the force of a pet jumping up against the screen. The screen should easily release from the guide channel and not be preventing from properly retracting.
One such example of an attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,353. This solution is overly complicated and requires gripping surfaces within a guide channel to engage the screen edge.
None of the prior art constructions identified above known to Applicants addresses the issue which Applicants' current invention focuses in upon. That is with all of the knowledge of those designing roll out screen assemblies which are bolted in place whether or not in a frame, none of the inventors including Applicant's prior construction take advantage of the existing channels and tracks within windows and patio doors to allow for simplicity of installation to easily fit within known constructions for windows and patio doors.
Applicant therefore is providing a roll screen frame construction, which is standardized at its perimeter to mate and interfit with well known channels, tracks and hardware and improvements thereof including braking mechanisms, wind retainers, and mitreless corners. In doing so the present roll screen design makes replacement and installation much simpler. In spite of the numerous efforts made to provide an acceptable roll screen for windows and doors there still remains a long felt need left unaddressed in the art for a roll screen assembly and improvements thereof which may be simply and easily installed by the homeowner. Nowhere within the prior art is such a roll screen frame provided which may be merchandised as an OEM as well as an after-market product and which will fit the same constraints provided with windows and doors such as for example the well known planar screen frame which slides in a track in a frame adjacent to a patio door. These particular known frames are inexpensive. Further nowhere in the art is there taught, a simplified braking system which is integrated into the roll screen assembly, a simple wind retainer for engaging the edges of the screen cloth at predetermined intervals, a mitreless joint for framing sections, and other components which improve the performance of the roll screen of the parent application.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a roll screen frame construction, which is standardized at its perimeter to mate and interfit with existing well known channels, tracks and hardware for windows and doors.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a sliding screen frame with integral roll screen housing which frame may be slid across the opening of a closure frame and which frame is also used to support the free end of the roll out screen as well.
It is another object of the invention to make such a roll out screen assembly affordable.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly in a fully assembled or alternative knock down kit form which is easy to assemble and/or install.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly which may be provided as a kit of components.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a wind retaining device on the edge of the screen portions cloth to assist with guiding the cloth to and from the retracted position without preventing the screen cloth from accumulating on the screen tube at the fully retracted position.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide for a corner bracket that obviates the need for mitre joints when joining adjacent framing sections.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a simple speed control braking device for the roll screen for substantial elimination of the uncontrolled hazardous rewinding on retraction of the roll screen.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a screen assembly which is cost effective.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a torque tube designed to improve the interfit thereof with both a screen tube and a support bracket, and further provide braking element guides therewith.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a bracket for carrying both the screen tube and for assembling the screen frame, which provides housing of a speed control braking system.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.